Lo que de verdad paso
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: La pelea entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra no fue como todos creen. E aquí la verdad de lo que sucedió en el techo de las noches.


Lo que de verdad paso…

La pelea entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra no fue como todos creen. E aquí la verdad de lo que sucedió en el techo de las noches.

ººººº

Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba. Ya era bastante difícil vencer a Ulquiorra en su estado de resurrección para que ahora le saliera con una segunda etapa. Pero la verdad, como que le gustaba mas esta transformación, podia ver mas del cuerpo del cuarto espada, aunque en parte estuviera cubierto por ¿pelaje? Si pudiera tocarlo ¿seria suave?... Espera. ¡No era momento para pensar en esas cosas! ¡El sujeto quería matarlo por dios! Y el se ponía a pensar en su pelaje, y en ese pecho descubierto, y en esas delgadas piernas que le daban ganas de…

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba Kurosaki.-la grave voz del arracar lo arranco de su trance. Recién se dio cuenta que había estado mirándole las piernas y el trasero! ¡¿Que te pasa Ichigo? ¡¿No que te gustaban las mujeres?

"No las mandonas sin trasero como Rukia" le comento una vocecita en su cabeza. Buen momento para que Hichigo le diera conversación.

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡No es culpa de Rukia haber nacido con cuerpo de niña!

-Yo no he dicho nada.-contesto el arrancar sin entender lo que decía su contrincante.

-¡No, no estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablando conmigo!

-… bien… Cuando estés listo, dímelo.- Ulquiorra se cruzo de brazos meneando su (adorable) cola de un lado a otro.

-Argh… olvídalo… ¡vamos a pelear de una vez!

-Como quieras…

Ambos se prepararon, y comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, listo para dar el primer golpe, cuando Ichigo piso una piedra, pedio el equilibrio, y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Auh… hoy no es mi día de suerte.- Ichigo se incorporo a medias sobándose la cabeza. Sintió que algo se movía abajo suyo, y al mirar para abajo casi creyó que su corazón iba a explotar en su pecho. Había caído justo arriba de Ulquiorra.

-…

-…

-…

-… creo que esto es lo que los humanos llaman una posición comprometedora.- Ulquiorra mantenía su expresión estoica pero un leve sonrojo en su cara era evidente por la gran palidez de su piel. Ichigo volvió a paralizarse, pero no de miedo, sino que al ver al arrancar tan de cerca, le pareció aun mas lindo que cuando se vieron aquella vez en el bosque, no que fuera a decírselo a nadie porque se supone que son enemigos y no esta bien enamorarse de su enemigo… ¿o si?... Pero si nadie se enteraba no haría daño... Maldición, tenia que dejar de escuchar a Hichigo, era una mala influencia para el…

-Podrías quitarte de encima, me estoy empezando a incomodar…-murmuro Ulquiorra ahora con un gesto de molestia que lo hacia aun mas lindo! Oh… que demonios…

Sin pensar, estampo su boca con la del arrancar, él que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por este acto, realmente eso no se lo había esperado, y mucho menos esa sensación en sus labios cuando la lengua de Ichigo intentaba colarse en su boca.

En un acto inconsciente abrió su boca, ahora siendo invadido por esas sensaciones extrañas y a la vez casi placenteras. Sintió vagamente como las manos del shinigami se aferraban a su cintura. Intento empujarlo de los hombros, pero el chico se aferraba con fuerza y además esas sensaciones entorpecían sus pensamientos, impidiéndole razón correctamente.

Cuando por fin se separaron Ulquiorra suspiro profundamente, aun cuando siendo un arrancar no necesitaba respirar. No supo cuando había cerrado los ojos, porque los abrió repentinamente cuando esa lengua traviesa ahora recorría su cuello.

-¿Que crees que haces?-pregunto con todo el auto control que le quedaba.

-¿Que no lo ves?…-fue la respuesta de Ichigo que ni siquiera se separo de ese níveo cuello.-¿No te han dicho lo sexy que de verdad eres?

-… mas de lo que imaginas…-en su voz sonaba con algo de molestia, rememorando en su mente la sonrisa socarrona de cierta persona de pelo azul.

Ichigo estaba por volver a tomar la boca del moreno cuando una exclamación hizo que ambos voltearan la cabeza, encontrándose con Uryuu e Inoue con las bocas tan abiertas que una mosca podría meterse allí.

-Ichigo…-apenas podía murmura el Quinsy en estado de shock.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun… como puedes… -Inoue parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-Esto… yo…-tartamudeo el shinigami semincorporandose sobre el arrancar.

-Mujer, esto no es lo que parece…-intento Ulquiorra, pero Inoue no los escucho.

-Kurosaki-kun, como puedes… ¡como puedes violar a Ulquiorra!

-… -silencio incomodo.

-¡YO NO LO ESTOY VIOLANDO!

-¡EL NO ME ESTA VIOLANDO!-gritaron ambos a la vez avergonzados. Ya era bastante incomodo que los encontraran así para que viniera Inoue y lo confundiera todo aun mas.

-¡Buaaaah! ¡Como puedes! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero de blanca armadura que iba a salvarme y casarse conmigo!

-Inoue, no creo que ellos…-intento consolarla Uryuu cuando otro grito irrumpió en la escena.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¡¿Como pudiste Ulquiorra?

-¿Pero quien…? ¡Grimmjow!-exclamo Ichigo sorprendido por la presencia del sexta espada justo ahí.

-Oh no… ahí vamos.-murmuro Ulquiorra tapándose la frente con la mano.

Grimmjow corrió y agarro a Ichigo por la nuca, separando por fin del moreno.-¡¿Que demonios te crees que eres para andarte besando con mi novia?

-¡¿Tu que?-gritaron todos exceptuando a Ulquiorra que solo se tapo la cara avergonzado.

-¡Para que sepas que yo le puse el ojo mucho antes de que tu nacieras Kurosaki!

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-¡Yo conocí a Ulquiorra desde que era un Adchuka, y ni creas que porque eres un shinigami eso te da derecho a tirártelo!

-¡Pues el no parecía quejarse mucho cuando lo bese!

Inoue parecía a un paso del colapso nervioso cuando escucho la respuesta de Ichigo y Uryuu rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto solo fuera un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

La discusión entre Ichigo y Grimmjow siguió por un largo rato, casi llegando hasta el punto de pelear a muerte (de nuevo) para decidir quien se tiraría a Ulquiorra primero. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡YA BASTA!

El grito se pudo oír por todo Hueco Mundo, e incluso llego hasta la Sociedad de almas.

-¡Ya estoy harto de los idiotas como ustedes dos que tratan de seducirme y meterse en mis pantalones!-grito Ulquiorra completamente furioso. -Grimmjow, ya te dije hace años, desde que era un vastolord, que aunque seas lo que todos los hombres quieran ser no me interesabas ni como gato mascota, y tu Kurosaki, besas bien pero somos enemigos y se supone que tengo que matarte por destruir media Las Noches. ¡Así que dejen de comportarse como machos en celo y pónganse serios de una maldita vez!

-… verdad que es lindo cuando se enoja.-le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo.

-Si, y mas cuando se cruza de brazos y hace puchero.- contestó el pelirrojo. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos descolocado.

-… ustedes dos… ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!- y con esto se dio vuelta, largándose a cualquier lugar donde no estuvieran esos dos.

-¡Espera Ulqui, no te vayas!-Grimmjow corrió tras el.

-Si, nos comportaremos, lo prometo.-e Ichigo fue también.

-¡Déjenme solo y no me llames Ulqui!-el murciélago extendió las alas, volando a toda velocidad para escapar de esos dos. Al final se podían ver al murciélago volar lejos con los dos cabezas huecas tras su cola. Inoue se puso tan pálida como una estatua, y Uryuu pensaba que debería dejarse crecer algo el pelo, pintarse la uñas de negro y comprarse lentes de contacto color verde.

Fin

XDDDDD La verdad no sabia si estrenar esta sección con un GrimmjowxUlquiorra o un IchigoxUlquiorra. See, es una de mis favoritas pero solo puedo encontrar fics de esta pareja en ingles, haber si puedo remediar eso pronto ¬¬

Pero bien, al final decidí que seria un GrimmUlquiIchi XDDD see, Ulqui tiene que estar en medio de esos dos º¬º porque el es el uke jajaja con un poquito de IshidaxIchigo al final. Por si no lo entendieron, Uryuu piensa que si se hace parecer mas a Ulquiorra, Ichigo se va a fijar en el jajaja

Ojala les gustara y nos vemos en otra.

Miko


End file.
